


Tracks on a Tape

by TheArchaeologist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter, Spoilers, Young Kraglin, one shots, spoilers for vol.2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchaeologist/pseuds/TheArchaeologist
Summary: A series of snapshots of life on the Eclector bringing up a certain Terran.Lots of fluff, feels, and family!





	1. Chapter 1

At some point little Peter went through a sticker phase.

Not knowing much on Terran development, the crew didn’t know what to make of it all. Those from more instinctual cultures said it was imprinting. Others said it was a sign of acceptance. A few suggested that Terran children are allowed to allocate their guardians to themselves, and that Peter had decided to mark them. 

Yondu just thinks it hilarious.

No Ravager is spared. All of them, somewhere on their body, have a glittery gold star or a smiley face or a sparkly motto. A few special people are given the covet ones with animal faces, Peter’s favourites. 

Most wear them on their jackets. Many place them around the Ravager symbol. A couple have them plastered on their head (the work of a certain child). One man with a fake arm has them in patterns around the joint where the metal meets flesh.

Kraglin keeps them on the inside of his jacket.

“So they don’t get ruined.” He said when Peter asked.

Yondu draws the line when he finds one on his arrow saying ‘ _get to the point_ ’, but begrudgingly allows Peter to put one on a trinket.

They all receive ‘ _well done_ ’ or ‘ _good job_ ’ stickers after a mission.

Kraglin has ‘ _get well soon_ ’ on his broken arm.

And years later, when Peter has gone off on his own now a fully-fledged adult, many lockers can be found decorated with the shiny stickers, though they will forever deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

They learn the hard way that Peter is allergic to the popular alien seasoning likla. 

That...adventure ended up with half the crew bundled into the med bay, grumbling and arguing and not being adult enough to admit they cared for the boy who had collapsed in the mess hall struggling to breathe.

After that likla is banned from the ship.

It doesn’t even need to be ordered off; Kraglin just walks out the med bay and happens to walk by a window where crates of the stuff are casually floating by. It even gets to the stage that when he is hiring new recruits, Kraglin has to ask how attached they are to the spice. There are some cultures after all who practically live on the stuff. It's best they don't join.

Going planet side is always fun. The crew silently agree to watch what Peter's eating, having quiet words with the staff and watching Peter for any sign of discomfort. They even give Peter a little wrist band to show the waitress when ordering. And if he so much as sneezes he’s whisked off back to the Eclector.

As he gets older Peter insists that he can do all that himself. 

The crew agree.

But they do it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

During his entire life on the Eclector, there is only ever a live animal as cargo once, excluding the Terran menace.

Said Terran menace is the reason why they will never do it again.

The thing was, the animal had _seemed_ friendly enough. It had let Peter pet it through the bars of its cage. It had let him change its water and food bowls. It had even let him lean against it, with only the bars between them. In fact, Peter was pretty sure he had fallen asleep beside the cage.

So, when against strict orders not to let it out, Peter was horrified to find it more than happy to try and eat him.

"It's a Ghila, Pete." Kraglin had said, "They're tricksters, they’ll turn on you in a heartbeat."

The Ghila had ended up on a rampage through the ship, breaking down doors and tearing apart equipment. They lost technology, supplies and men. Personal quarters were ransacked, and the tank that held all the crew’s drinking water was smashed, flooding floors and rooms and leaving a countless number of things water damaged and useless.

Peter had been inches from that huge, salivating mouth. He had been so close that he could see the back of its throat and feel its hot breath. 

A whistle had ended it.

Peter was grounded for three months, and forced to pay Yondu back to replace all the equipment through pickpocketing goods.

A live animal was only ever cargo once on the Eclector, and it is not something that any of the crew are willing to do again.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Peter had a nightmare on the ship, it was his first night. He had cried himself to sleep, the tunes on his tape the only company offered to him.

The second time Peter had a nightmare, it was a few days later and he had been shoved into Kraglin's room so the teenager could keep an eye on him. Kraglin had told him to shut up.

The third time Peter had a nightmare Kraglin waited five minutes and then told him to shut up.

The fourth time Peter had a nightmare, it was a month later, and he was slowly learning the names and jobs of the crew. Kraglin came to bed hours after Peter, and had paused halfway through changing into his sleep ware. Peter received an awkward pat on the head.

Peter's fifth nightmare happened on an M-ship on the way back from a planet. Yondu had been driving and Kraglin was dead asleep in his chair. 

"You ok Quill?"

"I...Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah..."

"Jus' a dream, boy."

The sixth time, years had gone by and Peter was a teenager. It was the night before his first mission, and he woke up in a cold sweat and a cry on his lips.

"Pete?"

"Mmm?"

A pause.

"There's space."

Peter spent the night in Kraglin's bed.

The seventh time Peter had a nightmare; it was the night he left. He woke alone in the silent ship, without the usual noises of the crew or the rumblings of the engines. He rolled over, flung his pillow over his head and lay awake for the rest of the night. Not even his music brought him comfort.

The eight time Peter was awoken by a nightmare, there was a small plant watching him.

"Hey Groot."

The twig waved from his pot on the table. Peter smiled, glanced around the room at the other sleeping occupants, and allowed himself to doze off, happy there were no dancing blue men with way too much eyeliner coming after him.

On the ninth time, Peter's first thought upon awakening was 'Yondu's dead'. And, like all those years ago, Peter curled up and cried himself back to sleep.

"Pete?"

"Mmm?" His eyes were heavy and stung from silent tears.

"There's still space."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reel them in with the fluff and then strike them with the feels! Muahahaha!


End file.
